Huntress
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Sam and Dean, along with their friend, must go to Sweet Amoris to investigate the strange deaths. However, things go very wrong when the thing their hunting is inside the school…. *Rewrite of Hunter*
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Well, I decided to do a rewrite of the whole story- Hunter. **

**~CWA**

**Title: **Huntress

**Summary: **Sam and Dean, along with their friend, must go to Sweet Amoris to investigate the strange deaths. However, things go very wrong when the thing their hunting is inside the school….

**Genre: **Adventure/Mystery/Romance

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Supernatural. I do not own nor claim My Candy Love (Amour Sucre). I do own my OCs._

**OC name: **Charlie Vixen

**Prologue:**

**Charlie:**  
I aimed the gun again as I shot at the figure- the fake one. My father patted my back proudly when I made a bull's eye. I was rather well with guns- kind of had to be when my father was hunter. He trained me since I was a baby to be the best hunter there was out there. His friend, John Winchester, helped me too- but I didn't really like him. He always talked about his kids- Sam and Dean- but I only saw them once when I was two years old. I don't remember them very well.

James, my dad, was a good guy. We've been very close- especially since my mom died in childbirth and he never dated or remarried. I don't even remember Mom- and photos of her were destroyed. Though, Dad said that I may have gotten his eyes (even if mine more silver than actual gray), that I had Mom's red hair. I smiled- at least that was one way that she lived on.

When Dad and I got home from the gun range (that he owned), I headed straight to the glass case to put up my gun. For a fourteen year old girl, I had quite the collection of knives, swords, daggers, guns, bullets, salt, and holy water. Just the stuff I would need.

At night, Dad and I headed out for the night patrol. We didn't hunt on a regular basis- we didn't search the web for odd things all over the U.S. We just kept an eye out on our town. Dad said that he just wanted to protect me and wanted to be a good father- so he wouldn't leave all the time like John. From what I understand, John wasn't a very good father to Dean and Sam. Hell, from what I understood, Dean and Sam are on the road alone looking for John.

"Shh," Dad hushed me as we heard something rustle in the bushes.

Dad and I raised our guns from our hiding spot. A large werewolf- one of the largest I have seen- darted from the bushes. The werewolf jumped us before we could get the guns (that had the silver bullets, unlike the guns we were holding that had salt). It knocked all our guns off of us, landing a good ten feet away.

"Damn it," Dad screamed, "Char, go!"  
Char was Dad's nickname for me. I looked at him with wide eyes as he had his long silver knife with him.  
"I can't let you fight this alone!"  
"Like hell you can't! GO!"  
The werewolf growled as it turned its attention towards me and away from my father. My father jumped between me and the beast. One look into the werewolf's eyes filled me with terror, but I stood my ground.

"Char, go!"  
"No! I can't let you take it alone!"  
I stood beside him with my long silver knife drawn. He smiled, a bit sadly, but still proudly,

"Stubborn mule, just like your mother."

It would've been a somewhat touching moment if not for the giant werewolf in front of us.

I ran. I ran and I didn't stop. My weapons were gone. The werewolf was chasing after me. My dad was dead, but I had no time to mourn.

"Need a hand."  
I looked to see a guy. He looked vaguely familiar,  
"…Winchester?"  
He looked surprised,  
"How did you- look, nevermind, we can talk after that damn werewolf is dead!"

He took out a gun and shot the werewolf a few times and it was dead. I felt foolish that it was so simple- then again, there were three of them. We didn't expect that.

"There's-"

"Two more," he said, "not anymore. We already killed the other two. Now, who are you and how do you know me?"  
"Dean," a man called. I looked and I couldn't believe I was seeing them again- I could easily recognize them from the pictures.

Sam held my Dad's body in his hands.

"We're too late."  
"Shit."

"Dad," I said as I ran over. Sam set the body on the ground as I held the remains in my hands. There wasn't much.

"Well, shit," Dean cursed. Sam knelt down,

"This man is your father- James Vixen?"

I nodded,  
"Yeah. I'm Charlie Vixen….I knew your father…John Winchester. You are Sam and Dean, right? Haven't seen you two since I was a nearly a baby but John showed me pictures."  
"He was here," Dean screeched. Sam looked at me,

"Sorry, we've been-"  
"-Trying to find him. I know. You just missed him though. He left about two weeks ago."

In the end of it all, Sam offered me to ride with them- practically living on the road- and…I accepted.


	2. Important Note

**HEY GUY'S REMEMBER THAT LAW THEY TRIED TO PASS THAT WOULD MAKE FANFICTION WRITING, STREAMING VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OR EVEN SO MUCH AS SINGING A CURRENTLY EXISTING SONG AND PUTTING IT ONLINE WOULD GET YOU LOCKED UP IN PRISON AS A FELON, WELL GUESS WHAT THE US GOVERNMENT IN ALL ITS RETARDED GLORY IS TRYING ****_BRING IT BACK. _****CURRENTLY THERE IS A PETITION GOING ON THAT IF 100,000 PEOPLE SIGN WILL PUT AN END TO THIS CURRENT BOUT OF RAW BULLSHIT, JUST REMOVE ALL THE SPACES IN THE LINK BELOW TO GET TO IT**

**petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION**

**AND A WORD OF ADVICE TO MY FELLOW FIC WRITERS, ON THE OFF CHANCE THE ACT SOMEHOW MAKES IT THROUGH, MOST LIKELY IT WILL NOT LAST SO DO WHAT I DID WHEN I FOUND OUT AND COPY AND PASTE YOUR WORK ON SOMETHING OFFLINE SO THAT IF THE ACT GOES THROUGH AND THEY DELETE YOUR STUFF YOU CAN JUST PASTE IT BACK ONE THIS WHOLE SHIT STORM BLOWS OVER**


	3. New Life

**Author Note: Please Review!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 1- New Life:**

**Third Person:**

If there was one thing she learned from being with the Winchesters for three years, it was not to get between Dean and his pie. Only those who were stupid and had a death wish would get between him and his 'precious.' Charlie rolled her eyes as Dean tore into the pie like a savage. Still, she found it amusing.

The two Winchesters were like brothers to her now- she hoped they felt the same way. Though, someone could mistake her and Dean for actual brother and sister (though not Dean and Sam since they were nothing alike). She wore black jeans, a black leather jacket, and a purple crop top. She even had black biker gloves and a black choker. She looked like Dean with her fashion sense- though she didn't do it on purpose. They even acted alike- sarcastic, stubborn, and rock music lovers.

Though she and Sam were also alike. They were both smart- Charlie did have her moments after all. However, that was where the similarities ended. Though, Sam was still important. Not only did Charlie and Dean love him- like a brother, but he was the glue. He was the glue that kept them all sane.

She smiled at Dean and Sam.

"Jerk," Sam muttered.  
"Bitch."  
She loved their antics and banter. It…made her happy to think of them as family. She needed family now. She didn't have any family- hasn't for three years actually. Her grandparents were long dead. Neither parent had siblings. No family whatsoever. She looked at Sam and Dean- _that isn't a bad thing._ She wouldn't trade in the make-shift family for the real thing ever.

Dean, Sam, and she have been through a lot. Originally, she didn't plan to stay. She wanted to help them find their dad and then leave. But, they made a few spots. After going a few hunts with them, saving their lives, them saving your life, and seeing their antics- it was hard to want to leave. Her original plan was out the window. She wouldn't leave for the world.

She smiled as she remembered all the crazy antics of them. Though, she saddened remembering just how much _all_ of them have been through. Dean and Sam lost their mother, she lost her father, and Sam lost his girlfriend. Their father, John Winchester- the man she practically hated-, basically abandoned Dean and Sam. It wasn't right. Dean was more of a father to Sam than John was!

"So bored," Charlie muttered as she grabbed a nearby pencil and started to balance it on her nose. She ignored the looks from the other people in the small restraint (or rather bar that just has good food). Sam rolled his eyes at Charlie- used to her short attention span.

"Well, 'ind someth'n' to 'o," Dean muttered with his mouth full of pie.

Charlie smiled,  
"Eh, okay. I'll go explore."  
"Not so fast," Sam said.  
"Whyyy," Charlie whined. Sam raised an eyebrow,  
"A hostile ghost that's after us, isn't enough?"  
Charlie stuck out her tongue. Dean swallowed his pie,  
"Come on, tight ass! Charlie's a big girl now."

Sam sighed,  
"Fine…take your gun."  
"Since when do I not?"  
Charlie smiled as she left- patting her jacket pocket. She had many hidden places on her- many pockets, her shoes, her bra. Many places to hide small hand guns, knives, blades, and everything she needed. Dean and Sam had the trunk of their car- she had her jacket.

Charlie walked through the town slowly, looking around the small town. It wasn't a big city, but there were quite a few people. She growled slightly seeing that many men were eyeing her. She hated that- but she never changed her clothes. She always wore the crop top- that showed her tone stomach and rather large chest.

"Hey baby," a man said as he slid beside her, eyeing her up and down.

"Hey," she answered, "now go away."

The man narrowed his eyes. His buddies walked behind them.

"I don't think so- a pretty thing like you."  
He slid his hand around his waist. Charlie froze and stopped walking. She kept her head down.  
"There, there," the man said mistaking her anger as cooperation, "not so hard is it, just relax."  
"Get your hand off me," she growled out slowly. The man pulled her closer, harder.

"Not a chance."  
"You asked for it."

Charlie pushed the guy off, grabbing his hand and pulling it behind his back. She scowled and then pushed him away.

"Oh feisty," the man said, "get her."  
The men circled around her dangerously. Charlie wasn't concerned- she was a skilled martial artist (learned when she was ten and was a black belt by twelve), and she did have many knives after all. One man took out a knife,  
"Come on, girly, just come with us and we won't hurt you."

Charlie smirked,  
"Nice knife, but mine's better."

She took out her knife- her favorite one. It was bigger than the man's small pocket knife. It was nearly a foot long- more like a sword or a dagger. It's blade was pure silver and shined. The black handle fit in her grip perfectly. Two out of the five guys didn't seem as confident anymore.

"Charlie, are these guys messing with you?"  
Dean and Sam glared at the guys. The men backed away. The man that first hit on Charlie, apparently also the leader, scoffed as he (and his buddies) walked off,  
"Not worth it."  
Charlie looked at Sam and Dean with a pout,  
"Come on, I could've handled that!"  
"What were you thinking," Sam said protectively, "you can't take on five guys at once!"

"I take on monsters all the time!"  
Sam glanced around, thankful it was night and no one was there to witness the fight,

"That's different."  
Dean scoffed,  
"Come on, Sammy. I'm just as mad as you, but she is a big girl. She can take care of herself."

Sam scowled. Charlie looked at Dean thankfully.

"Besides Sam," Charlie said, "I'm a huntress, it's what I do- fight the monsters, but not every monster is supernatural."


	4. Blending In

**Chapter 2- Blending In:**

**Charlie:**  
When Sam mentioned a new hunt- I made sure to put my money to use. Luckily, my father was a pretty big business man. It was a shocker to Sam and Dean learning that- after all, my father owned a gun range and was a hunter. He didn't seem like a 'business man.' However, he was good at it though. Turned out, when my father died he left me with money- lots of it. I saved most it and I hardly used it. I did, however, on occasion used it to treat us all to something nice- a nice diner here, a nice hotel there.

This time I used the money to get a nicer hotel. I didn't regret it though- mostly because I didn't have to share a bed or sleep on the couch. This time the hotel was almost like a small apartment. I mean, there were two separate rooms- one room had two beds instead of one. There was a 'living room' that had a small couch, table, chairs, and a TV. There was, of course, a bathroom.

I was still just happy to have my own 'room.' Better than sleeping in the Impala (like I have before when on a long road trip).

"So, what's the what, Sammy," Dean asked.

"Kids have been going missing-each one found near the school, dead with multiple scratches. Here's the plan," Sam explained, "All these deaths seem to happen around the school, so Charlie, you're going to be a new student-"

I groaned,

"High school, every kid's dream," I said sarcastically. Dean laughed and Sam sighed.

"Anyway, you need to find out anything you can- you know what to look for, ghosts, evidence of someone there doing witchcraft, demons, everything. Dean and I will pose as your-"

"Whoa, slow down Sammy," Dean said, "I'm not going to be her gay father. I don't swing like that."

Sam's eye twitched.

"For once, can you two let me finish?"

We both shared a look and then Dean and I shrugged.

"We could, but there's no fun in that."

Sam sighed.

"As I was saying, Dean and I will pose as your older brothers, happy?"

Dean and I nodded as Sam continued.

"While you're at the school, however, Dean and I will find out what we can from the town and do research."

"You mean, you do research," Dean retorted.

"We need fake names," I pointed out, "after all Dean's on the FBI's most wanted and I'm sure they got stuff on Sam and me too….unless they forgot about it…"

Dean shook his head and I sighed. Sam spoke next.

"Of course. Charlie, you should be fine, but here's your 'ID,'"

He handed me my fake license. I still have no idea where he gets these.

"Dean and I will be-"

"I'll be Dean."

Sam sighed and continued.

"Dean and I will be just be Dean and Sam Vixen, good?"

I smiled slightly.

"Sounds good to me…now why don' we explore?"  
Sam nodded,  
"Dean and I will go check out the bars nearby- Char, you go check the popular teen hangouts."

I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged,  
"Right-o Sam-o."  
Dean laughed and Sam scowled.

I headed around town to see what I could. Nothing really interesting. I only spotted a few bars- which meant that Dean and Sam would most likely be done soon if Dean doesn't get arrested for something stupid. It was a small town. I spotted a clothing shop, jewelry shop, and the school. I almost headed to the school- but it was a school day and my 'registration' wasn't done yet. I didn't want to get banned off school grounds- it would make the hunt harder. I headed towards the jewelry shop.

I wondered through- casually looking at the pretty gems and jewelry. A few people, and the cashier, were looking at me with narrowed eyes. I scoffed- just because I look like a thief that hasn't showered in a month (which I haven't), doesn't mean I am one. Though, I supposed a really did look like a thief- my hair hasn't been washed or brushed in about a month, my clothes were dirty and torn, rough leather jacket, and…well I did have a pretty dirt face.

Meh, so they might have had a bit of reason to think I was a thief. Still didn't mean I was one.


	5. First Day

**Chapter 3-First Day:**

**Charlie:**

I glared at Dean,  
"I hate you so much right now."  
Dean just kept smiling. He wouldn't let me drive the Impala to school, no….he had _to drop me off_. I reached for the beer and Dean smacked my hand away. I glared and he chuckled,  
"Hey, no need for the mean eyes. Sammy's doing research. Now, I am all for you drinking, hell with our life it's kind of needed. But no drinking before school. I don't need to come pick you up later because you were caught making out in the storage closet drunk."

I raised my eyebrow,

"Does that mean it's okay if I am not drunk?"  
"Hell no," Dean answered without a pause as he kept driving, "I'll kick any guy's ass as he so much as looks as my little sister wrong."  
I looked at him and he stopped the car,

"Shit."

"So, little sister?"  
Dean shrugged and sighed. He started driving again,  
"Well, yeah. I mean, hell, with our life-"  
"-Kind of hard to not think of everyone as family," I finished.

Dean nodded.

"So," I asked, "can you lend me a smoke?"  
Dean reached into his pocket and handed me a packet. I smiled. He smirked as he stopped the car in front of the school. Lots of people were there. I got out of the car and as I walked away Dean yelled out.

"HAVE A NICE DAY AT SCHOOL BABE!"  
He sped off, the smoke coming from the tires. I froze and I only heard his laughter. Everyone was staring at me, _Dean I will destroy all the pies in the world. _I scowled and stormed into the building. I ignored all the laughter, points, and the stares. As soon as I was inside, I was attacked by a brow blur. I almost grabbed my gun, but I didn't because of the woman in front of me. She was pretty short- her silver hair was in a messy bun. She looked mad.

"Why didn't you grab her!"  
"But I-"  
"DETENTION! Get Kiki or you will have another detention! Now….who are you?"  
"Well, _Christo,"_ I slipped the word in casually but her eyes weren't black, I continued, "I'm Charlie Vixen. The new student."

"Catch Kiki," she practically growled out, "and to complete your registration here you need to see Nathaniel in the Council room, now shoo!"  
She brushed past me and I scowled. I started wandering around the school in search for the Council room.I growled in irritation. This was such a great way to start my first day. I didn't even know what a 'Kiki' was, but…if she wants me to catch, by golly I will hunt that thing down. First thing's first though, I need to find the Student Council Room and complete my registration by talking with this Nathaniel. I need to blend in…._ha, me normal…yeah right…_

I just need to keep my ears open, my eyes sharp, and my weapons in reach. Of course, people will start to think I'm weird because I'll be saying Christo in about every other sentence when I meet someone, but it's not like I care.

**Third Person:**

Sam and Dean walked into the clothing shop. They planned on making small talk with anyone there to see if they could discreetly get information. If all else fails, they could play the whole 'FBI' thing again. Sam and Dean looked over the clothes with a raised eyebrow; most of it was for girls. The ones that were for men were very fancy.

"May I help you?"

Somehow, instead of getting to the council room Charlie got lost in the courtyard, _some hunter I am- damn_. She ran into this guy with red hair. The guy had his arms crossed. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Nice shirt, Winged Skulls, right?"

"You listen to rock?"

"Sometimes, it's cool."

He seemed a bit pleased, _not many girls listen to rock…_

"Castiel."

"Charlie."

He raised an eyebrow and Charlie rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"What type of name is Charlie?"

"What type of name is Castiel? Now if you excuse me I gotta find this council room, and this Kiki…whatever that is."

Castiel smirked.

"So you're the new student that got stuck with the task of catching the principal's dog?"

"Yeah, but eh _Christo_, that's just me."

He raised an eyebrow, but his eyes stayed the same. Charlie decided to just leave then and there. She went back inside the building and face palmed. Of course, there was a sign that Student Council Room and she missed it,_ damn it_. She went in and saw this guy-_ damn. It's like they grow all these ho guys and then put them in school…a bit too nerdy for my tastes though- even for a small hookup_. He had blonde hair and golden eyes.

"Hello," Charlie said, "are you Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel turned to face the person who came in. She had long red hair, bright blue eyes, a black-cropped leather jacket, black jeans, black combat boots, and a green crop top. She looked like she would be trouble later. He resisted the urge to sigh,

"Yes."

"I'm Charlie Vixen, the new student. I was told that I needed to complete registration."

"Of course, you need the 25 dollar student fee and the student ID."

"Oh, _Christo_," still no black eyes, she continued, "Where can I get that?"

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, _isn't Christo Christ in Latin?_

"The Dollar shop."

"I can bring the 25 tomorrow, is that okay?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, but he said that it was okay. Charlie nodded and left. Now, she needed the student ID and catch that stupid dog. She walked out of the school and saw Castiel. He was talking with this other guy who looked Victorian. _Weird._ Charlie sighed and went over.

"Hey, Cherry Top, you wouldn't happen to know where the Dollar Shop is, would you? I just moved here so…"

"Sure."

"Can you tell me?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're such a _charming and sweet guy_ like that," Charlie retorted sarcastically. The other guy raised an eyebrow and stepped forward before Castiel could flip his lid.

"Pardon me, I'm Lysander and you are?"

"Charlie, Charlie Vixen… Ah _Christo,_"

Lysander's eyes widened, regonizing the Latin word.

Charlie continued, "Since good ol' Cherry Top won't show me where it is, could you?"

Castiel scowled.

"I never said I wouldn't show you. We can take my motorcycle, Lys?"

"I shall follow you in my mustang; I wish to speak with my brother."

"Your brother," she asked curiously.

"He owns the clothing shop."

Sam and Dean frowned.

"Well, _Christo,_" Dean said casually but the guys eyes didn't change, "we are new to the town and-"

Before they could say anything else, the bell of the shop chimed. Dean and Sam turned to see Charlie, a guy with fire bright red hair, and another guy with white hair that had black tips and mis-matched eyes walk into the shop. The white haired guy, who Dean was calling Albino, went up to the shop guy.

"Leigh, I needed to speak with you for a moment."

The two then left. Charlie sighed. They had already visited the Dollar Shop and got the ID. Then Castiel and Charlie decided to follow Lysander to the clothing shop. Dean couldn't resist it. That red-headed kid reminded Dean of himself when he was in high school- leather jacket and all. Dean also saw the way the red-head was looking over Charlie in approval. Dean knew what that kid was thinking, so he decided he would just have to keep the red-head away. Of course, he could just threaten the kid, but this was the more fun option.

"Hey Charlie," Dean said as he picked up a set of a D sized black bra with matching underwear, "isn't this your size?"

The red-head, to Dean's annoyance, just laughed while only blushing slightly. Sam sighed. Charlie looked like she was going to kill Dean. She couldn't it help it that hunting kept her in perfect shape, with an hourglass figure with a bust.

Castiel decided that even though he didn't know the guy, he was cool. Sure, he was older. The guy looked like he was out of high school anyway, or maybe even a senior. He was short and that made it a bit tougher to decide his age. The other guy, the tall one, reminded Castiel of a moose. He also reminded Castiel of Nathaniel, for an odd reason. Charlie was blushing.

"Dean, I am going to take away all your beers and all the pies in the world, and then I'm going to kill you."

Dean-_oh, _Castiel thought,_ his name is Dean, cool_- pouted slightly.

"Not the pies…"

"You deserve it, jerk."

"Bitch."

Charlie stuck her tongue out and the other guy sighed.

"Will you two stop it?"

"Sure thing, Sammy," Charlie said.

Castiel couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He didn't know why, but he did like the girl, and here she is all buddy-buddy with these two guys. Sure, they may be older, but that hasn't stopped people before. Charlie sighed.

"Sorry, Castiel, meet the two dorks," Dean scowled but Charlie ignored him, "the tall one's Sam and the other one is Dean. Sam, Dean, this is Castiel."

Lysander, Charlie, and Castiel found themselves back at school. Charlie groaned. Castiel raised an eyebrow,

"What's your problem?"

"I still have to catch that mutt."

"You know," Castiel said, "you could try baiting it."

"True, but with what? Meat?"

"Treats. Here."

Castiel tossed her a small bag of dog treats and she raised an eyebrow. Castiel shrugged.

"I have a dog."

Charlie nodded.

"Thanks."

**Charlie:**

Soon, it was after school. I had caught that mutt for the principal, made Nathaniel mad at me somehow, made Lysander feel weird around me, and already had a crush on Castiel. It wouldn't work though, I'm a hunter. It's too dangerous.

"Hey, Charlie."

I turned around and saw Castiel.

"Come on."

I narrowed my eyes, but followed. After all, I do have several hidden weapons. I followed Castiel all the way up to the roof. He had stolen the key from Nathaniel, which I congratulated him on. We sat on the roof talking.

"I heard there's been a lot of deaths recently," I said casually.

"Yeah, it sucks since it's all around school. The principal won't let us stay here after school ends because of it."

I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"They never check the roof anyway."

"Did you know any of the victims?"

"No. They were all janitors or something. One was a lunch lady. Only one was a student, but I didn't know him. He was from another town."

I nodded. I wanted to ask more, but I had a feeling that Castiel didn't really like talking about it. Castiel pulled out a cigarette and I raised an eyebrow. He scowled as he lit it.

"What? Little girl wanna smoke?"

I pulled out my cigarette's from my jacket pocket along with my lighter.

"Have my own, thanks."

He raised his eyebrows, but I heard him chuckle. It was true, I did smoke. Got into the bad habit a year ago, I guess it's a good way to realize the stress of a hunter.


	6. Rumors

**Chapter 4- Rumors:**

**Charlie:  
**"So, whatcha got, Sammy," Dean asked and Sam glared. I rolled my eyes,

"Come on, we all know you were up doing research all night."

Sam sighed,

"Each victim, as I said, worked at the school, and one was a student from another town. However, each one was found dead at the school. What makes it a hunt- each one had a pentagram scratched into their backs and were stabbed six times."  
"How many victims," I asked, not happy that we had to deal with- most likely- witches and where's a pentagram there's usually a demon.

"Six so far."  
"Damn."

Both Dean and I weren't happy with witches. I hated them- humans that choose to deal with the devil. Damn.

"Well, off to school."  
"Need a ride," Dean said with a smirk. I knew he would do something to embarrass me so I shook my head,  
"No thanks, I'll walk."

I headed out- I patted my pocket to make sure I still had my cigarettes and my lighter. I walked out and started to head to school.

"Hey!"  
I turned to see Castiel. I smirked. He took off his helmet,

"Need a ride?"  
I shrugged,  
"Eh, why not?"  
I took a seat behind him on the motorcycle. I loved motorcycles- but with being a hunter, they weren't exactly handy. Castile handed me his extra helmet.

"Thanks, Cherry Top."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he drove us to school. He parked it outside.  
"Thanks," I muttered. He nodded and I headed inside. People kept whispering as I passed them, _weird._

I got stopped by a bratty-looking blonde. She sneered,

"What are you doing with Castiel, _freak_, you stay away from him!"

I growled as we were face to face.  
"None of your business, _blondie. _ I hang with who I wanna hang with. If you don't like it, _tough._"  
We both snarled at each other before I finally just left. But I saw her smirking as I left- _oh no, that bitch does __not__ think she won this….whatever, I have a hunt to do._ I shook my head and headed up to the rood of the building. A quick smoke shall help me ease my nerves, but the bell rang before I could. _Damn._ And if I was in class, then I could hear the gossip and who was acting weird to try and figure out more about the deaths. So in other words, _I had to go to class. Double Damn. _

I walked into my first class- that I shared with that guy named Lysander, and I only knew one other person in there…that _blonde-headed, dimit _that I ran into in the hallway. I took a seat beside Lysander. Her kept giving me these weird glances- like he knew something I didn't. Weird.

At lunch, I got multiple stares as people whispered. I caught a few words here and there, but it didn't make sense. I found my way the courtyard and sat under the tree. I put my earbuds in as I ate my apple. I felt someone sit beside me. I took an earbud out, _ACDC_ bursting out of it. I looked up at Castiel. He sat down with me. I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. Nathaniel passed by us briefly and glared at us- then, his eyes shifted to me and he glared harder. Then, he was gone. I scoffed,

"Geesh, what crawled up his ass and died?"  
Castiel made a grudd noise- what I assume was a chuckle.  
"Natey boy always has a stick up his ass, but it may because of the rumors of you."

I raised an eyebrow,

"Those rumors have anything to do with the stares I've been getting?"  
Castiel shrugged,  
"Probably."  
"So what are these, _mysterious_rumors?"

Castiel scoffed and then chuckled,

"Well, let's see- one is you're a spy sent to investigate the murders, Amber spread a rumor that you were a thief, one was you were my 'long-lost sister'-"  
"-Probably because of _charming_ personalities," I pitched in. He reddened then continued,  
"Another was that we were long-last _lovers."_

I scowled, and then gave Castiel a side-ways glance,  
"Well that last one may be true."

Castiel sputtered and reddened even more. He may act all _Rico Sauve, _but I saw through the act. I laughed,  
"Just messing with you Cherry. Geesh."

_Though that first rumor wasn't that far off._

"So," I said, "What is the deal with the deaths anyway? I mean, for something that is sort of big, not much news about it."  
Castiel scoffed,  
"That's because the mayor has been trying to keep it under wraps, don't know why though. But the deaths started about a month ago- really weird if you ask me."  
I nodded and then handed him my other earbud,

"_Metallica?"_

Castiel shrugged and put in the earbud,  
"Sure."

We both sat under the tree listening to the rock music.

Music was class was normal- I didn't have to sing or do anything (like I would anyway) but we did learn some 'interesting' music facts. History was dull, I knew all the history I needed to from the many hunter journals and what was taught to me by Dad. Though, I had my last hour- gym- with that Amber chick. Man, I hated her guts and something told me the feeling was mutual. I headed to the lockers- though I was a bit hesitant to change with everyone watching. Well, not everyone, and techinally they weren't actually watching they were changing themselves. Though Amber had her eyes on me. _Ah screw it._

I took off my jacket and shirt first, then my pants. I saw Rosayala's ( I think that's her name) eyes widen. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I had a few scars- no big deal. I saw Amber's eyes flash with….jealousy? _Why is she…oh.._I smirked, _little miss teen's body is jealous because…._I shook my head. It didn't matter. I quickly changed into the horrible gym clothes. Amber brushed past me and my things, smirking. _What is she up to?_

When I caught sight of the principal after school, I tried to avoid her- after all, I may have caught her dog but she still didn't like me. She narrowed her eyes at me as we clashed paths in the hallway. I saw Amber standing behind her, smirking. The principle stopped in front of me, waving two things in my face….cigarettes…and a lighter. _Damn.  
"_We do not permit smoking, Miss Venn! Be thankful that Miss Honor," _who, oh she meant Amber that smirking bitch, _"found these before it became a serious problem! Two months detention! No skipping unless you want to be suspended!"  
"Wait," Amber said a bit mad, "That's all she gets!"  
I smirked. The principle glared,

"_No," _my smirk fell and she continued, "She is also required to join a club, not to get any more detentions until the required is done unless she wishes to be suspended," _which I can't do because then it's harder to get information, _"and she is required to any and all school activities."

Amber was fuming that I didn't get into any more trouble. But how did that _baka_ find my cigarettes- _Amber brushed past me and my things in the locker room…that sneaky blonde must've seen my pack and my lighter, grabbed it as she walked past, and then told. Damn. Least she didn't find my weapons. _

"AH," a blood curdling scream was heard. We all ran towards it and found that it came from a girl named Iris- that I remember- looking horrified. In front of her was a message written in blood, _Do not seek into the unknown or else,_ along with a dead body of some guy that probably didn't even live in this town. I looked at the message with narrowed eyes and then left while everyone was distracted. I grabbed my cell.  
"_Yeah?"  
"_Dean we have an issue."  
"_And?"  
"_Whatever we're chasing just killed another body at the school- and it knows we're hunting it."


	7. Beach

**Author Note: Please review!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 5- Beach:**

**Charlie:**

I scowled,

"It's not that funny."  
"Out of all the things," Dean gasped out through his laughs, "to get in trouble for…it's cigarettes!"  
"Actually," Sam pointed out, "I'm surprised that is all she saw."  
I sighed,  
"Not you too. Anyway, anything new on the case?"  
"Not much, surprisingly, and sadly."  
I walked past Dean as he cried out,  
"Hey, don't you need a ride!"

I smirked as I exited and twirled his key ring (with the car key on it) on my finger,  
"Nope!"  
I quickly ran and jumped into the Impala to drive away. When I got to the school, I parked the car and hid the keys in the sunglasses holder. That way when Dean came back to the car, he would get it back. Eh, I can hitch a ride with someone after school.

"Hey, Charlie!"

I turned to see Rosa- that's what I call her anyway. We were kind of friends. After all, she was one of the few girls at Amoris that liked me. I smiled and waved,  
"What's up, Rosa?"  
She looked me up and down approvingly. I rolled my eyes. Rosa was always into fashion and if I didn't pass her 'test' I knew I would be in trouble. I was wearing what I usually wore though- so no problem. Black leather jacket, black combat boots, green cropped shirt.

"Hey," Rosa finally answered, "We're all going to the beach after school- it is Friday, after all. Wanna come?"

I felt a bit torn,  
"Uh, sure."  
Rosa nodded.

During lunch, I skipped it and headed to the roof. The principle may have took my cigarettes and lighter- though she said I would get the lighter back tomorrow (convinced her it was - which it is), but I had a temporary lighter and more cigarettes (curtsey of Castiel and Dean). I started smoking, only to feel someone's hand on my shoulder. My eyes widened and out of reflex, I grabbed the hand and twisted it. Lysander's eyes widened- _shit._ I let him go.

"Sorry."

He raised an eyebrow,  
"Didn't the principle take away your cigarettes?"  
"Maybe," I shrugged, "but Castiel was kind enough to give me some more."

Lysander sighed.

After school, Rosa was dragging me to the beach,  
"Wait," I argued, "don't I need to change, get some things- I don't even _own_ a swimsuit!"  
Rosa stopped and scowled,  
"We have everything at the beach already- lots of towels, drinks, sunglasses, and sunscreen. As for the swimsuit…"  
An evil glint was in her eyes and I gulped. Before I knew it, I was in the clothing shop trying on lots of different swimsuits. It was the most _girly_ thing I have ever done. Rosa tried to get me to show her them- but I refused. To my horror, there were no one piece swimsuits at the shop. I finally settled buying one of the more simply designed two pieces. Then, Rosa dragged me to the beach.

**Castiel:**

I hated the beach, but Lysander convinced me to go- he even said Charlie would be here so it wouldn't hurt to come. Beside, she still had to pay me back for that pack and lighter I gave her- luckily for her I had extra. Looking around, I suppose it was a beach party. Leigh and Rosa didn't do that bad of a job. I mean, there were about thirty or so towels, about two giant ice chests filled with soda (plus an extra ice chest that I brought filled with beer), there were sun umbrellas, a few tables with food, sunscreen, and a radio (that was actually pretty high-quality). When I questioned Lysander about everything he said that his family actually was pretty good finically and was able to buy everything needed and then some. Cool. What wasn't cool was that it wasn't just me, Lys, Leigh, Rosa, and Charlie (though Rosa and Charlie had yet to show). Rosa also invited Kim, Violett, Iris, Melody, Alexy, and Armin.

"Come on," Rosa shouted as she ran towards us, dragging a reluctant Charlie behind her.

_Damn._ Charlie looked.._hot._ Her red hair was down, and she wore a black bikini that looked a bit too _small_ on her. It even had red ribbons on the neckline. She wore her black jacket over it though. She was hot…but I was a bit shocked too. She had a lot of _scars_. She looked more rough, yet…I really liked that swimsuit on her.

Rosa crinkled her nose,  
"But your jacket-"  
"The jacket stays."  
Charlie smiled at us and waved a hello as she came up. Armin and Alexy (who brought water guns) were having a water fight as Kim tanned. Violett was just..I don't know what she was doing. Lysander and Leigh were chatting. Rosa, Melody, and Iris were swimming. That left me and Charlie. She eyed the beer,  
"Where did you get that?"  
I pointed to the ice chest I brought,  
"Careful- they're strong, Lys wasn't thrilled I brought it- but hey, more for me."

She scowled then chuckled. She grabbed herself a beer and we sat on a few towels to chat. By chat, I meant we were talking about the latest album of _Papa Roach_. It was going pretty good. I still was _somewhat_ sober. Charlie looked like she could handle her liquor. Suddenly, the party was interupetted by this guy in a leather jacket. He fell in front of us.

"Damn it," he muttered.

The party stopped to look at the party crasher. He looked _familiar._ I might have known where I seen him from if I didn't have that _extra_ beer (though I am still sober, I swear). Charlie scowled. The guy got up and looked surprised.  
"Charlie, what are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."

"Whoa," Kim said, "time out- you know this dude?"  
"That dude is-" Charlie started to say-  
"the guy," he interrupted, "that likes to her babe to annoy and embarrass her."

Charlie scowled as he continued,

"With that said- goodbye babe!"  
He kissed her on the cheek and ran. Charlie growled. I nearly fainted- _who the hell was that._


	8. Hunter

**Author Note: I planned on updating sooner. I am so sorry.  
~CWA**

**Chapter 6- Hunter:**

**Charlie:  
**I stood there in my pajamas glaring at Dean, who was still laughing.  
"It's not funny," I growled, as I threw one of my knives at him, barely missing the top of his head, "It took my _over an hour_ to convince them you were my brother! And another hour to convince Castiel after he woke up!"

Dean glared,

"I find it funny. Bitch."  
"Jerk."  
I glared and he pointed to the knife,

"And just who are you trying to scare with that? I know you wouldn't actually throw it at me."  
"Over seven years with knives," I answered, "I have always hit my target."

Dean smirked until I continued,  
"Until now."

**Lysander:  
**That night I stayed up, thinking about all the clues. She was obviously capable of taking care of herself. It was clear that she had hidden weapons on her. Her so-called-brother was clearly one of them too. She said _Christo _in every other sentence when she met someone. I sighed. I was out on the roof- it was, afterall, a favorite spot of mine to think.

"What is the matter," Leigh asked as he came up behind me.

"I am sure you know of the new girl at our school."  
Leigh raised an eyebrow,

"Charlie?"

"Yeah…Leigh, do you remember all those stories Mother and Father used to tell us? About their friend?"

Leigh's eyes widened slightly in realization and in confusion. Mother and Father- may they Rest In Peace- used to tell us stories growing up. The stories of creatures that go bump in the night. The stories of a child's nightmares. The stories of werewolves, vampires, ghosts, witches, and…they were all true. Mother and Father taught us to steer away from the supernatural, but…they also told of us hunters. Hunters would take care of the creatures and try to protect people. We were taught how to spot a hunter- seeing through lies, fake names, fake IDs, fake disguises, the guns, the knives, the aura around them…and the word _Christo_ that hunters would use to spot a demon.

"What of the stories?"  
"Leigh, I believe Charlie and her brothers are hunters."

Leigh nodded,  
"And what does this mean, what do you wish to do?"  
"We shall stay out of their way since we won't be any help," I answered, "But I just have one concern."  
"And what is that?"  
"Castiel, I think, is starting to like Charlie."

**Charlie:**

The next day at school was weird. People were acting a bit more odd. I didn't really understand it until I learned that Amber was spreading more rumors. This time it was a rumor that I was I was a spy. I didn't pay much attention, but frankly, I was just fed up with the bullcrap she was stirring.

"Amber," I growled. She flipped her hair and sneered,  
"What is it, _freak_?"

I scowled deeply.

"Listen here,_ bitch,_" I growled as I stepped closer and she backed away, "I am getting really tired of you. Stop spreading rumors about me, _or else."_

She looked at where my hand was- around her throat. She looked more frightened. Her lackeys weren't there.

"W-well, you should've st-stayed away from Castiel," she stumbled, slightly regaining some courage. I growled and was ready to punch her.  
"Charlie," I heard someone call out.

I turned to see Lysander. He looked between Amber and me.

"Charlie," he said cautiously, "I need to speak with you, if you are not busy."

I glared at Amber and then looked to Lysander,

"Fine."

Amber looked between the two of us with a smirk as Lys and I walked away.

"So, what do you want," I asked as Lys took us to a small classroom that was empty.

"I needed to speak to you about why you are here."  
"What do you mean," I crossed my arms. He smirked,  
"Why would a _hunter _bother with a small town school?"_  
_I froze and in an instant I had my knife against his throat gently.

"_Christo, _what do you want," I hissed. His eyes widened.  
"Please, I only wish to help you."  
My eyes narrowed. I let him go, but kept my knife pointed towards him. He gulped as he rubbed his throat,  
"My mother and father told me of hunters. I don't wish to get in your way as I know I would be of no help. Still, why hunt at the school?"

"The deaths," I said simply, "they sparked attention- pentagrams, killings, heck, they even all died on the same day of different weeks at the same time! It practically screams witch cult."

"You told him," Dean screeched and I winced,  
"Geesh, tone it down, will ya? I don't think they heard you in Canada!"

Dean scowled. Sam sighed,  
"Char, you know it wasn't the best thing to do- you could've lied."

I shrugged,  
"He knew too much to believe a lie."  
"Well," Dean said, "at least you didn't tell that Castiel guy."

I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged,  
"That kid reminds me of me when I was in high school."

I looked confused,  
"Isn't that a good thing?"

Sam barely was able to hide his laughter.

I scowled as Dean and Sam left. They refused to let me go on the hunt with them because I might get killed. I mean, I could get killed anytime, but for some reason I think this was more of a personal reason. Mostly because there were rumors that the demon that the was involved with the witches had yellow eyes. I knew it was personal, but still…nothing keeps me away from a hunt. I looked around at the my room- it wasn't as messy as Dean's. Dean and Sam's…you could tell which side was whose. One side- Dean's- being so messy and covered with beer, empty packs of cigarettes, and clothes. Sam's was the neatest out of all our rooms (or sides). Books were neat- clothes were cleaned. My room was in the middle. I headed to the door of my room.

"Ug," I grunted as it wouldn't open. They must've locked it from the outside or done something to keep me from getting out. I threw myself against the door but it was still no use. I did manage to break it almost in half- but I couldn't get through it. I hissed though as some of the door cut my leg- dripping blood everywhere. I winced as I saw the blood. As I walked to the window, the blood landed on the bed, some clothes on the ground, and on the floor itself. It had gathered at a puddle on my foot and I winced. From me walking from the door to the window the whole room looked like a murder scene.

I looked out my window- a second story jump. Under my window was the pool. I smirked. The window was on the back part of the hotel- no one would notice and if they did- I could claim someone broke in. I used the lamp to break the window- shattering glass everywhere. I stood on the edge- and I was thankful it was night so no one saw me. I closed my eyes and then jumped.

I went up the top of the surface for air. I was glad I could swim since I landed in the deepest part of the pool. I was soaked with water- and a bit of blood. I then headed out. I wouldn't let Dean and Sam handle ol' yellow eyes alone- or a witch cult. I looked down at my clothes and winced- they were really soaked. I had my room key in my pocket- now that I was out of my room, I could head back up there, break the rest of my door and move whatever was blocking it, and then change…_nah too much work. 'Sides their lives might be in danger __now._


	9. Awkward

**Chapter 7- Awkward:**

**Charlie:  
**I knew I was a long way from the hotel. I didn't know where I was headed. I was just headed where my gut told me to go and my whole body was shivering. _Not the best thing to jump into pool, at night…in the winter. _

"Charlie," I heard someone call. I turned to see Castiel with a cigarette in one hand and a pair of keys in the other, "Shit, are you okay?"

I sneezed from the cold.  
"I'm fine."

I turned to continue walking but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. He took off his jacket and put it around me- even if I already a jacket (though it was soaked).

"Like hell you are, come on."

Despite my protests, Castiel dragged me to his motorcycle. He put his extra helmet on me and then headed off. I would've enjoyed the ride if I wasn't shaking to the bone. I was shocked when Castiel was driving me to his house- or what I assumed was his house anyway. It was pretty big. Bigger than any place I've seen- nevertheless been in. The gates to the house opened and he drove through straight to the garage.

"Casi-Castiel," I sneezed, "What are you doing?"  
He scowled and removed his jacket off of me and hung it on a hanger. The garage was pretty big and Dean would have a field day with the cars in it. I didn't know Castiel was rich. You learn something new everyday.

"Like hell I would let you freeze," Castiel stated as he dragged me into the house.

When we got in, he shut the door and I was in the living room. It was big, fancy. It had white carpet, light gray walls. Castiel dragged me to the large couch and pushed me down onto it. Before I could react I was covered with several blankets and he was handed me a cup of hot cholocate.  
"You're going to get hypothermia like that. You need to get warm."

I smirked,

"Thanks, Ch-Cherry top."  
"So," he said as he sat down beside me, "What exactly were you doing to get absolutely soaked in the middle of winter?"  
I shrugged,  
"Just lucky, I guess….I fell out the window."

He raised an eyebrow,  
"And?"  
"I fell out the window…from the second story…and into the pool."

His eyes widened and he looked me over,

"I'm not even going to question it, but you need to get those cuts and scrapes taken care of."  
I sneezed again,

"I'm fine."

"_Of course you are,_ and I'm the Queen of England."

I smirked,

"Well, you look pretty nice, _your higness."  
_He grumbled.

"Hey, Cassey," I said, trying out a new nickname for him, "you have a phone? My cell is well…wet."  
He scoffed,  
"In the kitchen."

I nodded and then headed to the kitchen only to get greeted by a large dog. I smiled and knelt down. The dog barked. Castiel ran in as the dog jumped on me…and started to lick me.  
"Char, meet Demon. Demon, meet Charlie."  
I laughed,

"More like a kitten," I scratched behind the dog's ears and then looked at Castiel, "What did you call me?"

He shrugged,  
"Char?"

I glared mildly and then sighed. He looked at me concerned,  
"What?"  
"My father was the first one to ever call me that…. he…he died a few years ago. My…brothers….are the only ones to call me that after he died…I guess hearing it from someone else...is just…"  
"Sorry," he mumbled as he hugged me. I was taken by surprise and hugged back.  
"I shouldn't have asked," he said.

I smiled slightly,  
"So, the phone?"

He led me to the land line and I called Dean.

"Hey," I answered and then coughed.  
"_Holy hell, Charlie! Where are you?!"_

I winced and saw Castiel raise an eyebrow- probably because he could hear the yelling._  
"_A friend's, why?"  
_"We thought you freaking died!"  
"_What?"

I heard some fumbling and Sam's voice came on,  
"_We found a demon, not yellow eyes though. He said you jumped from the second story window and landed with a splash. When we got back to the hotel- your room was so bloody, the door was smashed, and the window was… We thought…we thought we lost you. You weren't even answering your cell."_

"Sorry," I mumbled into the phone, "I did fall from the second story window…into the pool," I sneezed.

"_Are you okay,"_ Sam asked worriedly and I guess that got Dean concerned because I heard shouting and then his voice came on,

"_You fell?! Are you alright? What happened? Are you alive?"  
"_Dean…I'm fine. Really. I'll explain when I get home."  
"_No you won't,"_ Sam's voice came back on, "_We're leaving the hotel and staying at the other one across the street after we pay for damages…as for you, can you stay at this friend's house for the night? You need some rest and a break from everything. You could've gotten hyathermia, so be sure to stay warm. We will pick you up at school tomorrow."  
"_But if there's an emergency?"

Sam got the key word for hunt.  
"_Well, what's the address?"_

_"_It's -, drive."  
"_Okay, so can you stay there?"_  
I turned to Castiel,  
"Is it okay to stay here for the night? Apparently, I am in too bad condition to leave," I rolled my eyes. Castiel nodded and I spoke back into the phone,  
"Yeah, it's cool for me to stay at Castiel's."  
Dean's voice came on,  
"_Castiel's?! What the hell are you doing there?! Has he made a move on you!? When I get my hands on him-"_

I hung up and then sneezed. Castiel looked at me concerned.  
"Look, we need to get your cuts and everything taken care of."

Castiel led me up the stairs and to a bedroom. I assumed it was his because of the Winged Skull posters. There was a small bed in the corner with black blankets and pillows.

"Uhh…Castiel?"  
He ignored me and sat me down on the bed. He got out a first aid kit and started to clean all my cuts and scrapes. I had a lot of them though. When I had jumped through that window, the glass cut my face and my chest pretty badly. I felt my face heat up as Castiel took some of the supplies and was rubbing my chest clean. I could barely look at his reddened face as he took the cloth and was rubbing the area between a _sensitive_ part and my neck. Suddenly, he looked up at me and I froze as he got closer. I felt his lips on mine in a kiss and my eyes widened as I winced from the pain in my chest. His hand was still there, slowly making its way lower. I winced into the kiss- the cuts still hurt though.

Suddenly the door opened, but I didn't really notice and neither did Castiel since he just deepened the kiss. Before I knew it, he was thrown off of me. I looked at Sam in shock. He glared at me as he held Castiel up. My face was red.

"Wa- how?"

"Door was opened. Now let's go."  
He glared at Castiel as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

"You're just lucky Dean had too many beers to come."  
***

In the car, Sam was silent.  
"Why would you do that, I thought you knew better than to do it?"

I glared at him.

"We weren't exactly doing anything _too_ bad. Besides, I am seventeen!"

"So is Castiel! And I know what I saw in there, that was _bad_ and…you're grounded."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Grounded?"  
"You go to school, you stay with someone else- like that girl Rosa or something- and you don't hunt. At all."  
"You can't do that."  
"Would you rather get lectured by Dean and have him beat the hell out of Castiel," Sam said strictly. I was a bit taken back. Sam sighed,  
"Look, I don't want to do this, Char….but…I saw how Dean was in high school and I know how guys like Castiel think….and I know what they do to girls…I just don't want you being like all those poor girls Dean got in high school- falling in love, sleeping with them, and getting heart broken."


	10. Teaching

**Chapter 8- Teaching:**

**Charlie:**

When I got to the hotel room I wasn't happy to get a lecture from a drunken Dean and a disapproving frown from Sam. Damn, those two really are my big brothers. I am glad Sam didn't tell Dean exactly _what position_ Castiel and I were in when he found us. If Dean was pissed now, _oh boy._

The thing is, if any other guy had touched me or kissed me- then he would get a one-way trip to Hell VIA my fist. But with Castiel…he was different. I could still feel his lips on mine and I just…it was different. It was nice. It was…lovely. I wanted to feel it again. He was…special. I just didn't know what it was about him. Though, it was bothering me- this butterfly fluttering in my stomach.

The next day, I still wasn't feeling too well, but I still went to school. I ignored Sam- even if he said he wanted to tell me something important. I wasn't up to hearing his lectures again. I was still 'grounded.' So I guess that means that at school today I would have to ask Rosa-…wait…Sam said to stay with a friend…Rosa is good friend's with Lysander and Castiel…so…I shook my head- _what am I thinking. _

I decided to walk to school- didn't want a lecturing, mean Dean. I didn't see Castiel- that was weird since we usually took the same route to class. I put a hand on my stomach at the sudden odd nausea I was still feeling from the other day. I ignored it and headed to school. When I got there I was met by Rosa who kept giving me these looks. I sighed,  
"What?"

She smiled,  
"I heard _someone_ kissed Castiel."

My eyes widened and she giggled,  
"Don't worry, Charlie. No one else knows expect for me, Castiel, Leigh, and Lysander. You have nothing to fret!"

"Rosa," I said a bit nervously, "Can I stay with you for a few days?"  
She raised an eyebrow and I explained,  
"My brothers were the ones to find me kissing Castiel and didn't end pretty. But…I need a place to stay for a while."  
She nodded sadly,  
"Sure, but…I'm staying with Leigh. I am sure he won't mind though!"

When I headed to first hour I was surprised that the normal teacher wasn't there and that Castiel wasn't there either. I took my normal seat- which usually Castiel was beside me. I kind of felt lonely, and in a way- insulted. Was he repulsed by what we did or something? Was that why he wasn't at school?

Rosa looked at me from her seat, smiled, and then headed towards the back of the classroom. She sat beside me.  
"Don't worry," she whispered, "Castiel isn't gone because of you."

I scoffed and crossed my arms. Rosa shrugged,  
"I called Leigh- and you're welcome to stay with us."  
"Wait…isn't Leigh Lysander's brother," I asked.

"But of course- couldn't you tell?"  
_Great._ Now, I would be stuck in a house full of the two guys who knew I was a hunter and Rosa…and maybe Castiel. Hmm…now that was in interesting idea. I shook my head- _damn it. I am a hunter. I don't need something as….petty as love. We can't fall in love. It's dangerous. After all, look at what happened to Sam when he fell in love…_

I sighed, but…someone once told me that history may repeat itself, but that doesn't it always will. In other words, even if that happened to Sam and John Winchester, doesn't mean it would happen to me. I smiled slightly.

Suddenly, the door opened and my jaw dropped.

"Good morning," Sam said, "I'm your new substitute teacher, Mr. Venn."  
"Venn…do you know him?" Rosa whispered as I banged my head on the table,

"Wish I didn't…he's my older brother."

During my lunch break, I went back to the first hour classroom to Sam.  
"What the hell are you doing," I asked.

Sam closed his book,  
"Simple. Watching you and doing the job!"

"What the hell does that mean!?"  
"We haven't found anything, Charlie! There have been even more deaths and we haven't done a damn thing expect find some ghosts!"

"Hot damn Sam! It ain't my fault the witches decide to take a sudden vacation!"

I left without another word, but I felt sick. I gasped for breath.  
"Are you okay?"

I looked and saw Rosa. I smiled faintly as I tried to stand straight,  
"Yeah…I'm…I'm fine."

I suddenly felt pretty…faint….ohh…_look at the pretty stars…._

When I woke up from passing out, I was in a hospital bed. Rosa, Leigh, and Lysander were there. Rosa looked at me concerned,

"Are you okay, Charlie?"

I shook my head,  
"Uhh…I think. What happened?"  
"You fainted and after the doctor looked you over he said something about signs of hypothermia?"

"Well," I coughed, "I did fall into a pool the other night…from the second story window."

That raised a few eyebrows. I looked down and freaked out,  
"Why am I in a gown and where the hell is my jacket?"

Lys tsk'ed at my language but pointed to the chair,  
"No one has looked through it," he said- knowing that I was concerned about anyone finding my weapons.

I sighed in relief that no one did look through my jacket. I coughed.

"Your brother stopped by," Leigh said, "They were not very happy."  
"I can imagine."  
"They do worry though."  
"What?"  
"Your brother…Dean, I believe," Leigh said, "nearly threatened the doctors if they didn't help. He said that Sammy couldn't make it…something about...an emergency?"

I sighed, I knew that they were on a hunt. I just hope they were okay.  
"Well, let's blow this joint."

I started to get up only to be pushed back down by Rosa,

"Uh-huh, you are not going anywhere!"  
"Why not," I whined.  
"Doctor's orders."

I pouted slightly and Lys looked at me slightly amused. Rosa smiled,  
"Tell you what, you stay here while Leigh and I go get some dinner!"  
I pouted even more and she rolled her eyes,

"Yes, we'll bring you something."  
I smiled. Leigh and her left, leaving me alone with Lysander.  
"I assume," he said, "That you had a good reason to jump out of a second story window and into a pool…in the winter nonetheless?"  
"…Dean and Sam wouldn't let me on a hunt."

He raised and eyebrow. I flustered,  
"Come on, you know we're hunters! We just…it's dangerous to go alone."

He sighed,

"Very well. Though, do you mind explained why you kissed Castiel?"  
I blushed,  
"…He kissed me, actually."

He sighed. He took the seat closest to me. I was a bit uncomfortable as he grabbed both my hands and his face was close to mine.  
"Charlie…I know you do mean well, but please…Castiel is…he went through something bad….Do not play with him or his emotions. I ask that as his best friend."

I smiled,

"Trust me, I don't plan on hurting him."

He smiled…then the door opened.

"Charlie!"

Castiel was in the door way. He looked at me concerned, but as soon as he saw how close Lys and I were, he looked a bit pissed. He shoved Lysander away,

"Bastard!"

Lysander looked…mad, but still kept his cool- _coodoes to him. _Lysander calmly got up and looked at Castiel,  
"Before you let anger cloud you- listen. I will be waiting outside," and then he calmly walked out.

Castiel looked at me with a mix of concern and anger.

"It wasn't what it looked like," I said, "Lysander was just…warning me…about you."

His eyes narrowed and I sighed,  
"Rather…he told me not to hurt you since you're his best friend…and I told him I would never dream of it."  
Castiel's expression showed concern. He looked…sad. He had tears…he was crying.  
"Castiel," I said gently.  
"Char…..Rosa called me and said you were in the hospital…and…I thought I lost you…"

I smirked,  
"Gonna take more than a simple faint spell to take me down."

"Char," Castiel said strictly and I frowned as he continued, "I…I really do care about you. I…"

I shut him up by kissing him,  
"I know, Cas…I know…and…I really like you too."

He smirked,

"So…will you join me for a date?"  
I laughed,  
"'Course, Cherry top, you can take me out on a date anytime. Though..."

He looked at me concerned,  
"What?"  
"I…I am not really good on dates."  
He smirked with a wink,  
"Don't worry, I'll teach you."


	11. Talent Show

**Chapter 9- Talent Show:**

**Charlie:  
**I smiled when I got up- that was a sight to see since I wasn't a morning person. Yet, I had a reason to be happy. Castiel was picking me up to go to school. I suggested that I just start walking and him to meet me halfway but he insisted. He said he wanted to _officially_ meet my brothers. Though, when he leaned my one brother, Sam, was the teacher he laughed. He thought it was the funniest thing- the rebel having a teach for a brother!

I sighed and waited in the living room- continuously checking my phone (a new one that I had gotten, the only people with my new number: Bobby, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Lysander, and Rosa). Sam had yet to leave- that made me nervous. I was hoping that he would leave for school before Castiel got here and Dean would leave to get beers.

I kept tapping my foot getting anxious. Sam raised an eyebrow,  
"Don't you leave for school around this time?"  
I opened my mouth to answer when there was a knock on the door. Dean rolled his eyes as he opened it. He growled.

"Is Charlie ready," Castiel asked.

"Why you care! Get out of here."  
I crossed my arms,  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't kick out my boyfriend."  
Dean froze and turned around giving me a shocked look,  
"Boyfriend?"  
Castiel smirked as I went past Dean. Castiel pulled me close protectively as Dean sputtered,  
"You are not allowed to have a boyfriend! Sammy, tell her!"  
Sam sighed,  
"Technically Dean, she is almost an adult. We can't exactly tell her what to do and what not to do."

I smirked and Castiel and I left- leaving an arguing Sam and Dean.

In class that day, Sam kept giving me looks since I was sitting beside Castiel. I didn't care though- but I was thankful when school finally let out. Castiel was going to give me a ride home, but Sam stopped me,

"Listen, Char, I know you are grounded from hunting-"  
"-Not that that really works-"  
"-But we found out something. The deaths aren't just witches this time. There were a few more deaths over a course of ten years in the past at the auditorium with a different M.O.. All of it happened during the school's anniversary."  
"Ghosts?"  
"Exactly. So stay clear."

I rolled my eyes and headed away. Castiel met me by the entrance. He was talking with Rosa and Lys. As soon as I walked over Rosa smiled,  
"Char, are you going to be in the talent show?"  
I shook my head,  
"Nah, not exactly my thing. Who's going to be in it so far?"  
"Well," Rosa said, "I'm the director and there's the judges- Lysander, Castiel, Nathaniel, and a few people from other schools. So far the entries have been Amber, Charlotte, Li, Armin, Alexy, Iris, and a few others from different schools. After all, it's not just a Sweet Amoris talent show. It's a small town. Many schools have the talent show the same night so we just combine it!"

I nodded,  
"Well, I could always help with tech crew-"

-_besides, it is in the auditorium I can look for ghosts a lot easier. No hunting my ass._

**Third Person:**

That night, the night of the talent show, Amber smirked to herself. She had the perfect plan to embarrass Charlie. To sign Charlie up for the talent show. That freak wouldn't have a talented bone in her body and embarrass her! It was perfect.

Rosa stood on stage while Charlie was backstage- avoiding the sight of Dean and Sam in the audience. At same time, she was looking for ghosts. Charlie aimed the lights to Rosa- who was wearing a sparkling blue dress.  
"Welcome to the Amoris Talent Show! I will be your host- Rosayala!"

Charlie watched carefully- looking for the signs of a ghost. She gritted her teeth when she saw Dean and Castiel backstage, shooting at a ghost. _Damn those two have all the fun!_ She watched as they salt and burned a skeleton that was hidden under the floor boards of the dressing room. _Damn it._

Meanwhile, people were going up on stage. So far, each act was pretty bad. It was enteraining though. A kid from another school did a puppet act, one did a trumpet, Iris played guitar (she was okay), and many other acts for the six judges to watch (three from Sweet Amoris High, two from Sweet Amoris Academy, and one from Amoris Institute). When Amber came on with Charlotte and Li, Charlie stopped. _She is so going to embarrass herself. I gotta see it. _

Amber and her lackeys were dressed very…_small._ Parents covered little kid's eyes, parents were digusted, students were digusted, as Amber and the others started dancing to a very _wrong_ song. The dances moves were in sinc, but they were…_naughty._

While Amber was doing her act, Rosa was back stage. She ran up to Charlie,  
"Charlie! You didn't say you were in the talent show!"  
"That's because I'm not!"  
"You're after Amber though," Rosa said confused.

**Charlie:  
**I sighed. I think I knew what was going on. I grabbed the list and sure enough- it wasn't my writing, but it did match whoever put Amber's name down. Rosa sighed,  
"Sorry Charlie, but I can take it off the list- if you want."  
"It's okay," I said, "I won't give her the satisfaction of me losing. No way no how!"  
"But you-"  
"There's a piano and a guitar on stage- I'll do one of those."

She sighed,  
"Fine, but you can't wear that."

In a way I felt a bit insulted. Then again, I was talking to the queen of fashion. She dragged me over to the dressing room and shoved an outfit in my hands. I sighed.

**Castiel:**

I was shocked when Rosa announced the next (and final) person up- Charlie. She was wearing a dark green dress that complimented her hair and her figure. It was v-neck. I felt a flare of jealousy at how low it was. I knew Charlie had…an _admirable_ figure. The v-neck went a bit too deep for my tastes- well, it was too deep for public anyway because now I had to watch a lot of the guys from the other schools ogling her. Of course, she had her leather jacket on too. She never took that thing off.

I was surprised though because I thought she wasn't going to be in the show. She went straight to the center of the stage and took a seat in a chair. She settled the microphone to her height and picked up the guitar. She started to play. She was better than Iris but not as good as me with my electric. Then, she sang.

_"__Today I'm gonna write a sad song  
Gonna make it really long  
So that everyone can see  
That I'm very unhappy…."_

My eyes widened. She was really good at singing.

**Charlie:**_  
_I remembered that song very well- the one I used to listen to a lot. It was by Christina Perri and I loved it **_(I don't own the song Sad Song by Christina Perri). _**

_"__I wish I wasn't always wrong  
I wish it wasn't always my fault  
The finger that your pointing has knocked me on my knees  
And all you need to know is I'm so sorry  
It's not like me  
It's maturity that I'm lacking  
So don't, don't let me go  
Just let me know that growing up goes slow.  
I wonder what my mom and dad would say  
If I told them that I cry each day  
It's hard enough to live so far away  
I wish I wasn't always cold  
I wish it wasn't always alone  
When the party is over how will I get home?  
And all you need to know is I'm so sorry  
It's not like me  
It's maturity that I'm lacking  
So don't, don't let me go  
Just let me know that growing up goes slow.  
If all the rules are meant to bend  
And you swore you were my friend  
Now I have to start all over again  
Cause no ones going to take your place  
And I'm scared I'll never save  
All the pieces of the love we made.  
And I'm so sorry, it's not like me  
It's maturity that I'm lacking  
So don't, don't let me go  
Just let me know that I can slip and fall  
And you won't let me go just to let me know  
That growing up goes slow.  
And I'm so sorry, it's not like me!  
It's maturity that I'm lacking  
So don't, don't let me go  
Just let me know that growing up goes slow….."  
_I finished the song. I bowed to the crowd and left the stage.

**Third Person:**

Sam and Dean- who had yet to leave from the ghost hunt. Sat there with stunned expressions. They never knew Charlie could sing so damn well! But, she would get in trouble later for disobeying them. Soon, the anger of her disobeying them, fueled them.


	12. Hunted

**Chapter 10- Hunted:**

**Charlie:  
**After the talent show (which I won), I met a guy named Oscar- who was really fancy and really nice. He was a judge and student from another school. Though, when he tried working his 'charm' on me….let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight since Castiel was beside me.

Either way, when I got back to the hotel room- Dean and Sam were pissed…then they were okay. They understood that for once, I was a grown woman. Not only that, but I was a hunter.

That night, Dean, Sam and I led an investigation after school. No one was there- we were sure that the witches may strike. The whole time though my mind was somewhere else- Castiel usually would call me or text me but he didn't. We split up. I would check the basement and they would check the second floor.

"AHHH!"  
I ran towards the screaming and my eyes narrowed. There were witches. A symbol was written in human blood on the ground. Chained to the wall were Lysander…and Castiel. Lysander had his shirt off and Castiel was naked (_don't stare, don't stare, don't stare). _I didn't stare at..._that..._ I did stare at his face and chest- both covered with bruises, cuts, and blood.

I looked to the witches and held my gun tight.

"Leave them alone!"  
"Charlie," Castiel coughed, "no! Don't," he coughed, "don't hurt her!"

One witch smiled,  
"We only need men in the sacrifice. Woman that see us, are just _killed._"

The whole thing practically screamed _orgy_ but there was no time for humor. Castiel struggled against the chains. I narrowed my eyes and got my gun ready.  
"Go to hell, bitch."  
***

In the end, we won. There was a demon lose in the school, but the witches were taken care of. Dean and Sam were going to stay at the school to search, but I was to take Castiel and Lysander to the motel so they were safe. Somehow, Castiel ended up spending the night at the motel. If anything, it was because he was hurt and a target. Besides, it's not like he had anyone he had to check with. Lysander didn't have major injuries, but he stayed as well. We needed to keep everyone safe. Dean hated it, but I got to sleep with a shirtless Castiel last night so I didn't mind at all. He was only shirtless because Dean had extra pair of pants in the trunk to give to him (he said it was for emergencies). Still, the thought he had nothing on underneath- _meow._

Eventually, my 'brothers' came home. Dean and Sam slept in the other bedroom (theirs), and Lys slept on the couch. Castiel was already resting in my bedroom, on my bed.

_"I can sleep on the floor," I insisted._

_"No way, you saved my life and this is your bed. You're sleeping up here; I'll sleep on the floor."_

_I scowled._

_"You can't sleep on the floor, you're injured."_

_"Fine," he smirked, "Guess we're both on the bed."_

_I glared mildly at him._

_"Fine, but if you try anything, remember….I am a hunter and I have several knives on me."_

_He paled a bit and nodded slowly._

_"Got it."_

_"Now, I just need to shower and change."_

_His jaw dropped and I rolled my eyes._

_"Come on, you didn't think that I was going to sleep in my bloodied clothes did you?"_

_I ignored his sputtering made my way to the restroom. The nice part about this motel, is that it was nice. I mean, we got two bedrooms, a living room, small kitchen, and a jointed bathroom._ _I made sure that door leading to Sam and Dean's bedroom was locked and I kept the door to my bedroom open. It's not like he could see in._

_"Charlie, why don't you close the door?"_

_"You're hurt, in pain, and injured. I'm your nurse. Do you think I'm gonna leave you alone?"_

_"Touché."_

_I showered quickly with the shower door closed, of course. I dried in the shower when I turned the water off. I changed into my PJs, which was a pair of black sweat short-shorts, and a low-cut comfortable black tank. I put my old clothes in the washer nearby, unlocked the door to Sam and Dean's bedroom and went back into my bedroom. I closed the restroom door behind me._

_"There, now goodnight."_

_Castiel was on his back on the left side of the bed so I slipped in on the right side._

I think the funnies part was when Dean found us in the night. We were still asleep, but he took pictures. It was funny, but I swear I'm gonna destroy all the pie in the world.

Unluckily, we also had school today. Castiel had to borrow one of Dean's shirts because Castiel refused to wear one of Sam's nerdy shirts. His words, not mine…even if I agree.

I really liked him. We were together, but…he's a normal guy, and I'm a _hunter_. He's a musician, and I may sing, but I'm a _hunter_ who sings. We were going to be late for school though, since Dean and Sam had walked to the dollar shop to see if they get more medical equipment.

"We're going to be late," Castiel groaned, dressed in his normal attire minus his jacket and with Dean's muscle tight black shirt.

"No we aren't."

Lys raised an eyebrow and I held up Dean's keys. I jacked them.

"To the Impala."

Castiel loved the Impala. We made it to school in record time, and by that I mean, I drove way faster than humanly possible. Dean always forbidden me to drive the Impala because of it.

"Are we dead yet," Castiel said with a shocked paled face.

"We made it, so don't complain," I snapped.

It was after school, already. The school thinks that Castiel and I plan on running away together and Lysander is our third guy- Rumors can get really out of hand. Currently, I was in the cafeteria, planning to go and try to infiltrate the witches' cult- after all, the demon survived along with two out of the used to be seven witches. Sam and Dean said they would be here soon- sooner if I hadn't taken the Impala, but whatever. We needed to get this thing done.

Castiel wouldn't leave me; he said that he had a bone to pick with these witches. Lysander wants to help. Unluckily, they corned me in the cafeteria. I don't know why everyone else was there.

"Okay," Kim said, "What is the deal?"

I looked around. There was Rosa, Kim, Amber, Nathaniel, Armin, a guy named Kentin, and everyone was there. All of them wanted answers. I threw up my hands in frustration.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean," Melody said gently, "it's getting very odd. There are deaths, you show up with your two brothers, more deaths, but you keep asking everyone about it."

"Not to mention you keep clingy to Castiel," Amber pointed out like the brat she is. I can't stand her.

Both Castiel and I scowled and crossed our arms. Lysander raised an eyebrow. Nathaniel looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Look," I said, "I don't have time for this. Everyone needs to clear out. Now."

It was true. I didn't have time for this. We needed to get the hunt done. The witches hunted whoever was left after school for their sacrifices, plus Castiel, Lys, and I were their 'escaped prey.' They wouldn't leave us alone if they knew we were there- and I'm sure they know. These people could get hurt. I patted my jacket out of habit, feeling that I still had my gun, knives, salt, and holy water. It gave me comfort.

"Who made you the boss," Charlotte sneered.

I groaned.

"Look, there's gonna be trouble if-"

"I'm afraid that Ms. Vixen is correct. There will be trouble. All of you need to get home now!"

We turned and there was the principal. She looked mad and crazy.

"Well, Christo."

Her eyes turned black. Shit.


	13. Hunter Revealed

**Chapter 11- Hunter Revealed:**

**Third Person:**

Charlie narrowed her eyes. The rest of the school looked a bit taken back in surprise. She couldn't do the Latin  
"Everyone, get behind me, now."

Amber scoffed despite the danger,  
"Who died and made you queen?"  
"You if you don't get behind me, _now."_

Hearing her tone, they were behind her. Charlie kept her eyes on the demon in the principal's body. The principal, who everyone at this point knew it wasn't the principal, growled. Charlie shoved Castiel (who was trying to get her behind him in protection) behind her.

Thinking quickly about what he knew of hunters, Lysander grabbed salt from the cafeteria counters. He made a large circle around everyone. Charlie nodded ot him thankfully and forced Castiel into the circle.

"Stay in the circle and don't think too much about this for your sanity."

She turned to the 'principal.' She got out her gun and held it. Before she could shot (to their horror), the principal roared and knocked the gun out of her hand.  
"Damn it!"  
She cursed loudly. The 'principal' roared again and ran out. Charlie cursed loudly,  
"Damn it! Stay here!"  
Charlie chased the 'principal' while Lysander had to hold Castiel back. He wanted to chase her. He wanted to help her- somehow, someway. He wanted to _protect _her. Yet, he felt so helpless because he knew that even if Lys let him go- he wouldn't be able to do a damn thing. He was helpless and he hated it. He hated the thought that something might happen to Charlie even worse though.

***  
Sam and Dean shot the last of the witches and headed out to try and find Charlie. They ran to the cafeteria- where they were hearing a lot of noises.

"What's wrong with the pricinpal?"  
"What is all this?"  
"What's going on?"  
"Why salt?"  
"Well," Dean said as he walked in, "demons can't get past salt. Now, where's Charlie?"  
"She went after the principal," Iris said a bit shakingly.  
"The demon," Lys said, "is in the principal's body."

Dean nodded,

"I'll go find Charlie- Sammy, stay here to make sure the kiddies don't do anything stupid."

Sam rolled his eyes, but stayed.

Charlie followed the principal all the way to the basement. She managed to get her gun back, but wasn't able to get a good shot in because of all the corners. She gasped when she got into the basement. There were more demons- about five of them. Each one in a body of the victims that were found dead.

Sam felt his eye twitch- being stuck in a room of rowdy teens weren't fun. Though, Lysander was still holding Castiel back.

"Quiet," Sam shouted, "yes, it was a demon. Yes, demons are _real. _A lot of things are real, actually."  
"Then why is Charlie fighting them," Melody asked concerned.  
"Charlie, Dean, and I are hunters. We hunt the supernatural-"  
"-Technically," Nathaniel pointed out, "Wouldn't Charlie be a _huntress_ since she is a girl?"  
Sam sighed,  
"Technically, yes. Either way, the deaths weren't normal."

"So, why are you hunters," Kim asked.

"We were raised into it. Our mom got killed by a demon when I was a baby-"  
"-But then how was Charlie born, you're older than her."

Sam sighed,  
"We're not really her brothers. Anyway, Our mom, our being Dean and me, was killed by a demon and as revenge our Father became a hunter and raised us like hunters. Charlie was raised into hunting by her father- her mother died in childbirth. But, her father died about three years ago. A few werewolves got him. We found her when her father died and she's been with us for about three years. She's my sister in everything but blood."

"Can't you live normal lives," Amber muttered.

"No," Sam answered honestly, "Hunting follows you. I tried living a normal life. I was in college and was doing successful. I left hunting soon as I could. I ran away. But..it came back. The demon that killed my mom also killed my fiancé."

"This can't be legal," Nathaniel muttered looking around.  
"It is, somewhat," Sam answered, "But hunting requires breaking a lot of rules. After all, to get rid of a ghost it usually requires us to dig up a grave. It's nasty work. The issue is though, the government doesn't actually know about the supernatural so we're on our own."  
"Isn't there other hunters?"  
"Well, yeah, they're all over the world, but we steer clear of each other unless it's something big."

Dean followed the screams all the way to the basement. His eyes widened,  
"Get the hell away from her!"  
Six demons- one being the principal- was beating Charlie, whose guns were thrown off of her as well as her knives. She was pretty bloody and beaten, but she was still fighting. As soon as they were distracted by Dean, Charlie got her knife and was able to kill two of the demons.

Dean started saying the Latin incarnation that would get the demon out of the principal's body. At first, Charlie didn't say it so the demon wouldn't possess someone else, then she couldn't say it because her mouth was full of blood.

The demons left their hosts only to be shot by Dean. They were gone. Charlie collapsed.

Castiel was finally able to tear away from Lysander to go chase after Charlie. He wasn't sure how he knew where to go- but he did. He ran straight to the basement just to see Charlie collapse on the ground.  
"Charlie!"

Castiel ran to her, pushing over Dean to get there. He caught Charlie just as she collapsed. Castiel had tears in his eyes as she was barely breathing. The demons had given her quite the beating. She took one last breath…..


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Charlie:**

I couldn't stop smiling as I looking to Castiel. We had so many fond memories. For a while, he was a hunter with me. I taught him things. We were hunters together…but then…it came time we realized we were serious about our relationship. We settled down. We both gave up hunting (him for six years, me for about 18-19 years since I've been hunting since I was five). Dean and Sam, last I heard, were also doing well. They were still hunting, but they were happy.

Castiel and I were doing well too. I became the owner of a gun range- like my father was. It was _Charlie's Hunt._ It was pretty popular too. Though, a lot of firt-timers were shocked to see that the owner was a woman (who didn't look in her thirties, _thank you very much)._ Castiel was famous. He had a band, _The Noir._ After all, _Noir_ was his-our- last name. It was French. In the band was also Lysander and a few other guys. Castiel was the lead guitar. I think all their good looks came in handy. They looked like they were in their early twenties, not thirties. It was a famous rock band though.

We…we also got married. I remembered that day well. Especially since Bobby (and Castiel, not _my_ Castiel, this Castiel was an _angel)_ was there. Heck, a lot of hunters were since that's who are family was. It sure was a scene to see Castiel's prissy and rich family on one side and my rough and tough family on the other.

Still, we had been married for a long time- about thirteen years. We were still young though- us being in our early thirties. It was young to us. We even had two children. My little Jo was only twelve years old. She had Castiel's black hair and my eyes. Then, we had her little brother- Kyle- that was only seven years old. He had my hair and Castiel's eyes. Then, we had another on the way. I wasn't sure about the gender yet. I wanted to be surprised, but I knew it was driving Castiel nuts.

I just hoped he did better with this one.

_I was asleep- sort of. All those years of hunting left me with a habit to be asleep, but still aware. Which was why I still knew that Castiel was sneaking up on me. I felt the whipped cream on my hand and the feather under my nose…I liften my hand…and SPLAT. Right on Castiel's face. I smirked, not opening my eyes,_

_"Can't pull one on me. Props for trying though."_

_Castiel was holding one-month-old Jo as I tried to sleep. I was standing at the top of the steps of out two-story home as he paced up and down the stairs. It seemed like walking up the stairs helped calm her. He had bags under his eyes and was drifting in and out of sleep. He was toward the top of the stairs. Suddenly, his grip loosened. In an instant, we were both fully awake as Jo plummeted to the ground. She didn't land. Casey was there (Castiel- the angel- but I called him Casey to avoid confusion between him and __my__ Castiel). He held Jo in his hands. I sighed in relief and then glared at Castiel. _

_ Castiel stood in the kitchen, coughing. Two-year-old Jo sat at the table, eagerly awaiting diner as I sighed when I saw the smoke. Every time, I told him- __you can't cook.__ In the end, it ended up with him banned from the kitchen- for his safety, my safety, Jo's safety and the food's safety._

__But we had good times that far-out-weighed the bad….

_I walked down the aisle in my white wedding dress. Bobby, who was like a father figure to me, walked (or rolled) me down the aisle…..and they watched with tear-filled eyes as I said 'I do.' _

_I laid in the hospital, holding Jo. I had a giant smile on my face and so did Castiel. Sam had already taken a lot of pictures though. Dean looked like he was about to cry and so did Sam. Bobby, that tough old ball, looked like he was going to cry too. _

_I lay in the hospital bed. I was tired. I was very tired, but holding this baby boy in my arms- it was worth it. It was worth everything. Castiel stood next to me, tears in his eyes, as he held our little Kyle for the first time. I smiled as five-year-old Jo walked up. _

_"Hey JoJo," I said gently, "Meet your little brother."_

Of course, there were a lot of happy moments. But the thing is, I missed hunting, a lot, but I wouldn't trade this life- this life with Castiel and my kids- for anything.


End file.
